<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Kiss by juniversefactory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587849">One Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniversefactory/pseuds/juniversefactory'>juniversefactory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the moon and its wonders 🐱🌙 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, WonJun - Freeform, Wonhui - Freeform, just random thoughts, not at first sight because that's cliche, wwjn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniversefactory/pseuds/juniversefactory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One kiss changes it all. But how?</p><p>Inspired from Dua Lipa's "One Kiss"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the moon and its wonders 🐱🌙 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wrote this for an hour and thirty minutes and had no time to proofread it but yeah, hope you like it ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this modern day, people still fall in love in the most cliche way. <em> Love at first sight </em>. But Wonwoo doesn’t. He doesn’t believe in such things. Butterflies in the stomach? Sparkling eyes that only one can see? Wonwoo wants to throw up. He doesn’t fall in love that easily. His friends call him an emotionally constipated person but they don’t know he also gets infatuated. But that’s just it. Falling in love, especially at first sight, is the least thing Wonwoo can do.</p><p> </p><p>One night, Soonyoung invited Wonwoo to come with him to the club. Soonyoung knows Wonwoo doesn’t want flashing lights, loud music, hard drinks, and, most of all, people in general. But Soonyoung took the last straw, and, miraculously, Wonwoo agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did I put myself into?” Wonwoo asks himself, sitting on the couch reserved for Soonyoung and his pals. Wonwoo knows them, he’s included in Soonyoung’s circle even though he’s the most quiet person ever.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu, along with his boyfriend Minghao, Jeonghan, Seokmin and Seungcheol are here as well. They are surprised, as expected with their reactions, to see Wonwoo with them. Wonwoo only shows up during coffee invites and lunch outs. He’d rather choose those than be in the club filled with drunk people.</p><p> </p><p>The reason why Wonwoo wants to tag along is because he wants to unwind. Work has been stressing him and it’s biting his ass so he doesn’t want to deal with that. And he can’t sleep. Probably three consecutive days now. Well, it’s not new that he doesn’t sleep much, but he’s just really exhausted at work. He can’t pull out anything from his mind that can be suitable for what he’s writing.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo is a novelist. Usually he’s writing fantasy, but now he wants to try romance. He has started his work but it’s lacking. He knows it. He doesn’t know how to fill in the empty details because he’s inexperienced in romance. He wants to ghost his work but he can’t. He doesn’t want to waste anything especially when it comes to writing. But how can he do that?</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo stands up from his seat and excuses himself to the bathroom. His head is spinning because of the noise coming from the loud music and from the people having fun.<em> Fun, my ass </em>. How can people even have fun from this thing? He’d rather sit on his couch and read an entire book without anyone interrupting him.  But he can’t back out from this, he’s already here for an hour. He might just endure it for the entire time Soonyoung gets drunk. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oops, sorry,” someone tells him upon bumping into his shoulder. He looks at the man and sees his blonde hair and tantalizing eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em> Wen Junhui </em>. He thinks. The man whom all girls and boys fall for. They all fall in love with him at first sight, but not Wonwoo. Wonwoo thinks this man is too hype to everyone to fall for. He admits he looks good, knowing he has a great physique and pretty eyes, but that’s just it. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re Jeon Wonwoo, right?” Junhui asks him, Wonwoo nods, “it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, I’m Wen Junhui.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Huh? </em> Wonwoo thinks, “how did you know me?”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui chuckles, “I’ve heard a lot from you from Soonyoung. He always talks about his best friend who doesn’t really like meeting people,” he smiles, “you don’t join him in his clubbing, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo nods, “It’s not like I don’t want meeting people. I just don’t like huge crowds.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand, that’s me too. Well, before I met them. I usually just go to a library to read a book or two.” Junhui utters, making Wonwoo feel his cheeks get heated, “I also don’t drink that much. A shot or two won’t kill me but that’s just it. I don’t want my friends to end up crawling on their way home,”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui invites him to one of the empty couches so they can talk more. It’s weird for them to talk outside a bathroom stall, right? Wonwoo follows him without any hesitations. Somehow, he’s comfortable with Junhui, not that he isn’t with their other friends. But there’s something in Junhui that he couldn’t explain. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you do for work?” Wonwoo asks, making Junhui smile as he starts to feel that Wonwoo is interested in his presence. Junhui has done the talking for almost half an hour, Wonwoo just nods or utter minimal replies. Junhui understands him, of course he’s still a stranger to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t look like it but I’m a dancer.” Junhui drinks his orange juice, “well before, but now I’m an instructor.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you became friends with Soonyoung through dancing?” Wonwoo asks, Junhui nods in reply, “I see. You didn’t seem to be like it. I’d rather assume you’re a model or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui laughs, “what made you think I am?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re popular among people though. I haven’t met you personally either, or we don’t bump into each other whenever Soonyoung invites me for lunch out.” Wonwoo paused, realizing he’s said so much, he apologized to Junhui.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, it’s okay. I like your company. Not that I hate them, it’s just that.. I don’t understand, I feel comfortable?” Junhui looks at him with awe, “it’s nice to meet you and talk to you right now actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo feels warm inside and he smiles too, “I don’t usually talk to people other than Soonyoung, but, likewise, I’m comfortable with you too.”</p><p> </p><p>The two talk about their lives, works and everything they do in their everyday lives. Wonwoo doesn’t mind opening himself tonight to Junhui, who happens to be someone, almost, like him.  The way Junhui talks about himself amazes Wonwoo. He jokes a lot but that’s just to not fall into deep sap during their conversation. They might end up crying tonight, Junhui says so.</p><p> </p><p>One thing that hit them both on the right spot is their fondness with cats. Luna, Wonwoo’s cat, is the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Without Luna, he will feel so alone. Junhui’s cat, Pancake, is also the same. Without their cats with them, they’d probably be insane.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui shows Wonwoo a photo of a gray cat, “here’s Pancake. He looks grumpy but he’s like the gentlest and softest bub ever. He’s sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>“So Pancake’s a he! Luna, well obviously, is a female cat. She’s sweet too. I hope they meet though.” Wonwoo says, not realizing that he said something that shouldn’t be said.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui looks at him, “so you want us to meet again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well if you want to.” Wonwoo smiles, “I mean, we can be friends or something…?”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui puts away his phone and looks at Wonwoo straight into his eyes. Wonwoo, however, feels like he’s being hypnotized. Junhui slowly erases the gap between them and breathes near Wonwoo’s lips, “it’s too sudden, but I’d choose ‘or something’. Is that okay with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo nods. As if on cue, Junhui kisses him. After a while, when it sinks in, Wonwoo closes his eyes and kisses Junhui back. So this is what it feels like. To be kissed by someone.</p><p> </p><p>When the two ran out of air, they pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo can’t look at Junhui straight to his eyes, while Junhui looks at him with awe. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Is this how it feels like? That thing they called love? But it’s not at first sight. But love at first kiss. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One kiss, that’s all it takes. </p><p>One kiss, you’re all I need.</p><p>One kiss, I didn’t see it coming.</p><p>One kiss, it changed my world.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>One kiss, I’m in love with Wen Junhui.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>